


Edge of a Broken Heart

by CominUnderFire



Category: Def Leppard
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27659285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CominUnderFire/pseuds/CominUnderFire
Summary: After a break-up, Joe feels hopeless and brokenhearted
Relationships: Joe Elliott/Rick Savage
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Edge of a Broken Heart

The tip of the pen slid across the blank page, leaving behind a trail of lines that turned into a series of letters and words that soon lost their meaning to, in most cases, end up being crossed out.

All-night sessions with the only company of the moon and a bottle of whiskey, writing heartbreak lyrics in a notebook that would probably end up getting lost in the bottom of a drawer, was something that had become almost a rutine for Joe.

He had been locked in his room for several days, or maybe it was weeks now? It was difficult for him to keep track of the time or even to know if it was day or night anymore. The gloominess of the room paired the one of his mind, being there in an absolute darkness except for the dim light that illuminated the desk, just enough to allow him to write.

He had convinced himself that focusing on songwriting would help him heal his broken heart, but that was nothing more than a cheap excuse to seclude himself in the darkness of his room and drink himself out of consciousness without being judged.

Joe felt his throat burn as he drank the entire contents of his glass in one gulp, empting it completely only to refill it moments later. Glass after glass, the bottle was being emptied at the same rate that the ink ran on the paper.

He knew that this was not healthy, neither physically nor mentally, and he knew that drowning the sorrows in alcohol was not the solution to his problems, but at least it made him feel good for a while and that was better than nothing.

And besides that, who cared? What did it matter what he did with his life? Everything that mattered to him had ended up disappearing, was there anyone out there who still cared about him?

In his life he had had dozens of relationships, some longer, some shorter, all with different stories, feelings and endings, but he had always accepted it well when they reached that inevitable end. He didn't understand why this one had been so different, why letting that girl go had left him so broken.

Perhaps it was because what he had felt for that woman was different from everything he had felt before, perhaps it was because he had thrown himself into that relationship like in no other only for it to end like all the others, perhaps he felt it was his fault that the relation hadn't worked. Or maybe it was a mix of everything.

What ever it was, he knew that there was no solution for something that was hopelessly broken and that the best thing for him was to forget her, move on and start again from scratch. He knew it, yes, but it was not as easy to do it as to say it. He wish it was that easy.

Feeling the alcohol starting to take effect and his eyes moistening at the wave of memories that invaded his mind again, he changed to a new page and continued writing.

One more sleepless night. One more night between alcohol and memories. One more night in that sick routine from which he no longer knew how to get out.

Three knocks were heard on the bedroom door followed by a soft voice.

_-Joe?_

He didn't even have to open the door to find out who was on the other side.

Sav.

Sav had been his best friend for as long as he could remember, his most loyal mate. He had been by his side in his best moments, but also in the lowest and most humiliating ones, in which everyone had turned their backs on him and he had lost all hope, and this had not been the exception.

_"Maybe there was someone who still cared about him after all"_

In fact, he had been his only company these days, the only one who had been there for him. Although he had been locked in his room and sometimes even forgot about Sav's presence, the curly had been there by his side, going every so often to see him to make sure he had not done anything crazy, to try to cheer him up or simply to bring him food.

- _Come_ _in_ -the blond replied in a faint voice without even looking up from the paper.

The sound of the door slowly opening and Sav's footsteps approaching him were heard barely seconds later.

- _Hey,_ _how_ _are_ _you_ _?_ -he asked softly, placing his hand on Joe's shoulder.

The blond just gave him a look over his shoulder. His eyes, outlined by dark circles, reflected the sea of negative feelings crossing his mind. Sav I don't need words to understand his answer.

- _I_ _brought_ _you_ _something_ _to_ _eat_ _, I_ _thought_ _you_ _would_ _be_ _hungry_ -Sav said, leaving the tray he was carrying on the desk.

Joe forced a small smile, not wanting to seem rude to the only person who kept putting up with him, and muttered a little 'thank you' but didn't even attempt to touch the contents of the tray.

- _Joe_ -Sav began in the kindest tone he could _\- I_ _know_ _you're_ _having_ _a hard time, I_ _know_ _how_ _much_ _she_ _meant_ _to_ _you_ _but_ _you_ _can't_ _go_ _on like_ _this_ _._ _You're_ _only_ _hurting_ _yourself_ _with_ _this_ _._

- _You_ _don't_ _understand_ _Sav_ _. I... I_ _can't_ _. I_ _am_ _nothing_ _without_ _her_ _._ _Nothing_ -he said, trying to hold back tears.

- _Don't_ _say_ _that_ _Joe._ _You're_ _amazing_ _,_ _believe_ _me_ -said Sav trying to cheer up his friend. His hand went to his friend's hair, gently stroking it. Joe relaxed under that touch, leaning his head against the younger's chest. He couldn't remember the last time he had received such affection, nor he had realized until now how much he needed it- _Just_ _try_ _to_ _move_ _on_ _and_ _..._

- _It's_ _not_ _that_ _damn_ _easy_ -interrupted the blond, moving away from the other man- _If it_ _were_ _, I_ _would_ _have_ _done it_ _already_ _,_ _I'm_ _the_ _first_ _one_ _who_ _hates_ _being like_ _this_ _._

- _No_ _one_ _said_ _it_ _was_ _easy_ -Sav said- _But_ _you're_ _not_ _as_ _alone_ _as_ _you_ _think_ _,_ _you_ _have_ _me._ _Maybe_ _I'm_ _not_ _her_ _and_ _surely_ _I_ _can't_ _replace_ _her_ _,_ _but_ _I'm_ _here_ _to_ _help_ _you_ _. I_ _want_ _to_ _help_ _you_ _-_ he said, emphasizing the last sentence. He was there because he really loved Joe, he cared about him and wanted to see him happy again and he was going to do whatever it took to get it- _Please_ _, Joe,_ _just_ _try_ _to_ _do it,_ _try_ _it_ _for_ _me._ _I_ _love_ _you_ _and_ _seeing_ _you_ _like_ _this_ _hurts_ _me more_ _than_ _you_ _can imagine_ -his hand rested on the blond's cheek. Joe sighed, closing his eyes. Maybe it was his caresses or his words, but there was something about Sav that made him feel better, at least for a while- _Let_ _me_ _help_ _you_ _._ _Please_ _._

Joe opened his eyes again and looked up, meeting the sincere blue of the curly's eyes. Sav smiled at him trying to instil confidence, although it wasn't necessary, Joe knew him and knew that he could trust him blindly, that with him nothing could go wrong.

The blond nodded slightly. His hand rested on top of the younger one's, enjoying after so long the warmth of another human being against his skin.

He was desperate for love. He needed love and affection from someone who really loved him and wasn't going to leave him; He needed someone who had the patience to help him put all the pieces of his broken heart together and get all the negative thoughts out of his mind, and he knew that the only one who could give him all that was Sav. If his life had turned into a pit of darkness, Sav was the light he must follow to find his way out.

- _Make_ _me_ _forget_ _her_


End file.
